


Games

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom
Summary: Requested.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Requested.

As you sit there, staring at two sets of pleading eyes, you knew that this has gone too far. You had a great friendship with both of them, but you didn’t expect they would want this of you. You didn’t expect they would want more. You always thought that it was clear where you stood, but clearly you were wrong.

How could you choose?  _Who would you choose?_

“I don’t know why you think this choice is so hard.” Jaebum scolds you. “I am your best friend. We have been for awhile and we have gone through so much together. Does that mean nothing to you?”

“Of course it means a lot to me.” You say sternly. “But it doesn’t make this decision easy.”

“Well, it should be.” Jaebum scoffs. “You should be as loyal to me as I am to you. Have I not done enough to prove myself to you? Is that why you would choose him over me?”

“Listen, Jaebum-”

“Of course she would choose me.” Jinyoung says amused. “You can’t be serious, Jaebum? You think just because you’re her best friend that she would choose you over me? She and I have gone through a lot together too and we are a lot closer than you think.”

“Jinyoung, please don’t make this harder than it already is.” You rub your head in frustration. “I’m not sure I would choose you over Jaebum.”

“Is this just a game to you?” Jinyoung asks in disbelief, but doesn’t wait for your answer. “Because it isn’t to me. It never was. I am completely serious about you. You should choose me. I am reliable and dependable. I will take care of you.”

“And I wouldn’t?” Jaebum scoffs. “Do not forget who you’re up against. I care for her more than you do.”

“That’s not even remotely true, I-”

“Don’t think you’re so special, I-”

“That’s enough!” You scream out to grab their attention. “What is going on with you two? You are supposed to be friends. It’s not worth fighting over me. This is why it’s so hard for me to make a decision.”

You take a deep breath before holding your head in your hands. You have to make a decision. You can’t leave them like this.  _You have to choose_.

“Promise me, that you two will still be friends.” You instruct them. “I don’t ever want to come between either of you. I can’t be the reason why your friendship falls apart. I love you both too much to let that happen.”

Jaebum and Jinyoung offer each other a nod, before looking to your decision.

You take a breath. “I’m choosing Jinyoung.”

“Yes!” The chosen one cheers. “You won’t regret this. I promise.”

You dismiss Jinyoung with a wave and turn to your best friend. “We’re okay right?”

“We will be.” Jaebum gives you a small smile before heading towards the coffee table where Jinyoung was already waiting with the others who were rolling their eyes.

“What’s going on?” Mark asks before wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your temple. “Why is Jinyoung dancing like an idiot while Jaebum looks like a kicked puppy?”

“It’s because I chose Jinyoung over him.” You sigh, knowing you’re going to have to make it up to Jaebum big time.

“What about me?” Mark asks confused, turning you to face him. “Why didn’t you choose me?”

“Because you weren’t here?”

“But, I am your boyfriend! You should have chosen me!” Mark exclaims.

“I would’ve if you were here on time.” You roll your eyes.

“No, you wouldn’t have.” Mark points out.

“No, I wouldn’t have.” You laugh at the look of hurt on his face. “Oh come on, it’s just a game. I would choose you over them any other time.”

Mark huffs heading over to take his seat next to Jackson, but not before you grab his wrist and pull him in for a kiss.

_Yes, all of this, just for a game._


End file.
